A strong Administrative Core is essential to the proposed Center for Health And Risk in Minority youth and adults (CHARM). CHARM brings together key personnel across 3 Schools at UCSF (Medicine, Pharmacy, Nursing), across multiple departments within the School of Medicine (Medicine, Pediatrics, Family and Community Medicine, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Epidemiology and Biostatistics) and across multiple geographical locations at UCSF (including San Francisco General Hospital). CHARM also partners with San Francisco State University (SFSU) and includes key personnel from Northern California Kaiser Permanente Division of Research, UC Berkeley, and Stanford University. This broad investigative team, with its multiple domains of expertise, has enthusiastically coalesced to achieve CHARM's goals to prevent chronic disease and associated risk behaviors in disparity populations in the SF Bay area through a focus on late childhood, adolescence and young adulthood (ages 8-35 years, hereafter